


"Knot in a cherry stem". [Steve - One shot]

by A_Wolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was requested over at: theartofimagining13 on Tumblr.</p><p>Summary: The Avengers enjoying a night off and playing games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Knot in a cherry stem". [Steve - One shot]

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

_-Scared?-_ Tony asks Natasha while holding a bowl full of cherries in his right hand.

 _-I was a Russian spy and i am a woman. Of course i can do that but i won’t do it in front of all of you.-_ She says

The Avengers are sitting around a table. Enjoying their free Friday night with a few drinks and games.

Natasha speaks again.

_-I have a better idea, you guys should do it and let the ladies watch and judge._

_-I totally agree.-_ Y/N says, taking the bowl away from Tony and placing it on the table.

 _-How long have we been arguing about cherries?_ -Bruce asks.

 _-I don’t know, like an hour?_ -Clint says.

 _-Why are we together if we’re not working?_ -Thor asks.

Steve  shrugs.

 _-Why are you on earth?_ -Y/N asks Thor and he frowns.

 _-Ok, boys. The first one to tie a knot in a cherry stem will be declared the best kisser_. -Natasha says.

 _-I think Cap will pass… look at his face. -_ Says Tony scoffing.

They all look at Steve.

 _-I just don’t understand the purpose of this game._ \- he says.

_-Fine, let’s make it interesting… whoever ties the knot first will have to prove his skills and kiss Y/N._

Y/N glares at Natasha.

_-WHY ME?!?!_

_-Because it’s almost your birthday._

_-Clothes and books are nice presents, you know?_ -Y/N says.

 _-Here,_ -Says Tony handing her a shot of tequila.

She looks at it.

 _-Fine._ -She takes it and drinks it.

The game starts; The men eat their cherries and keep the stem in their mouths.

After a few seconds, Thor extracts the stem from his mouth smiling proudly but his face changes when he realizes he just broke it in two.

Right after that Steve shows his. A perfect knot.

The others immediately stop, looking surprised.

 _-We have a winner_. -Natasha says.

Steve looks at Y/N nervously and she looks at Tony.

_-I know… i wasn’t expecting it either… it should have been me, sorry._

She rolls her eyes.

 _-What are you waiting for? Kiss her._ -Clint nudges Steve’ s arm.

Y/N and Steve stand up. He approaches her.

 _-We don’t have to do this, if you don’t want to._ \- He mutters.

 _-I heard that. We had a rule._ -Natasha sings.

 _-It’s fine._ -Y/N says.

Steve slowly leans in and the others in the room watch intently in silence.

He kisses her gently, cupping her face.

She puts her arms around his neck and soon the kiss deepens.

Steve places his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him.

Their tongues meet and briefly tussle with each other.

The other 5 stare wide eyed as Steve and Y/N get lost in the moment, forgetting about their small crowd.

Clint clears his throat, discretely trying to bring them back to reality but Tony speaks.

_-Jesus… get a room._

They quickly pull away.

_-That was… uhm…_

Steve stares at Y/N with a worried look on his face.

 _-Very… good. -_ She nervously finishes her sentence.

They start whistling and teasing them.

For the rest of the night, Steve and Y/N keep glancing at each other mischievously


End file.
